


Way too Soft

by Unknowingly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Female Character, Broken Engagement, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Kinda just Fluffy drabbles, Lesbian Character, Maybe a Ballet Class, Multi, New Family, No Plot/Plotless, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Violence, Pet Names, References to Drugs, Sexual Discovery, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, good parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknowingly/pseuds/Unknowingly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wanted her sister and her nieces at her wedding and ended up with something much bigger. After having motherhood thrust upon her in the form of her nieces Leigh Urshita Rana and Valley Rose due to her sister Chrissy getting herself put in prison. Can soon to be  married and anxious Tabitha Davis handle the dramatic twists and turns that comes with new parenthood? Even better can she handle the new and over attractive single father next door or is he the least of her worries when newly divorced, charismatic, exotic mother of twins and old friend Dominque Gonzula Montiua walks her way back into her life .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way too Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun stuff

"If only Chrissy was here...". Chrissy was her older sister and not the reliable type. Not by a long-shot. Of course Chrissy disappeared two days before her wedding to the charming and world renowned director of the hit teenage drama of the year "Ultramaythron" Charles Vilot. Tabitha was used to this as much as she wanted her nieces and sister there. She was very used to this indeed. Chrissy was her slightly short and curvy blonde but originally brunette sister who had a criminal record a mile wide. Tabitha taller, naturally blonde, slim , and a mildly successful novelist of a small scale drama titled "Far Away" as well a its slightly more successful sequel "But The Worst Part" was a far cry from her rebellious older sister. No Tabitha was always the good girl.  
"Take a deep breath. Come on breathe.....". She started toward the small bathroom off the living room and popped two of the anxiety meds her therapist, Doctor Mara Withers, had given her after a small incident with a violent co-worker and fan had left her too rattled to go on with her usual life. Quite unnerving if you asked her and now she took them only when necessary since Charles was a more herbal remedy sort and he had kicked up a huge fuss when he found out. Tabitha didn't mind to much but in her head questioned how much green tea it would take to get rid of the headache behind her eyes sarcastically. She just couldn't seem to relax these days. She understood most first time brides had a little anxiety, even without crazy and flakey and rebellious older sisters, but she couldn't seem to shake the idea that something was going to happen. Her first thoughts on this matter drifted toward her fiancée he was so.....perfect. Almost too perfect. Charles Vilot was first credited as an actor after his staring teenage role in the teen drama "Breathing In Depth" where he played the stunning bad boy Christain Grant along with co-stars Alicia Barton, and Johnathan Frand lead singer of the now pop/rock star sensation X-ed Out Relients. Charles didn't slow down after the drama`s final episode either. He quickly tried out and got cast as main character "Damonis Vuteur" in all four "Yesterday Night" movies and became a big shot. He then landed a gig directing "Lasted From 91" and he wrote the script for "Ultramaythron" during "Lasted From 91`s" second season. Now 8 seasons in "Ultramaythron" is still a hit. With a slight Aussie drawl ,green eyes, and styled black hair Tabitha would say her fiancée got all the luck and then some. She had to sit down her husbands wild and whirlwind success usually (read as always) gave her a migraine. She loved her fiancée she really did but sometimes he was a tad......overwhelming.  
Tabitha was conflicting with herself about weather or not she should put on Titanic and discreetly fangirl over a young Leonardo DiCaprio or to finally actually finish that book on her nightstand when her cell began to ring.  
Nonchalantly she answered the phone with a non committal hum expecting it to be a verification for the new sofa she had ordered for the living room, beige custom leather imported very nice and very expensive, instead she heard the steady thrum of commotion that could only be from a call from the police station.  
It was Chrissy. A little too used to this indeed.  
"Hey little sis.....I got locked up ummmmmmmm they got me good this time and I know I`m going away. Haha I guess it is bad to hang around with gangs these days! Who knew huh sis?! Well ummmmm I`mma gonna need ya to take Leigh and Valley Rose for a little bit ok?"  
Tabitha almost didn't hear the end of her sisters little rant because of how fast she said it but she froze once she had pieced together what her sister had said. She sighed and after a more forced than necessary conversation with her sister Tabitha was throwing on her Louis Vuitton Beige twill jacket (she really liked beige), and jumped into her black Mustang.  
She knew something was going to happen. And if it just happened to be becoming "Mommy/ Live with Aunty" to her two adorable nieces Leigh Victoria and Valley Rose ? So be it. Maybe at least now she could stop worrying and get some sleep.


End file.
